Better Than Milk
by NariNari
Summary: Two-Shot. 1: An evening away from Eve ends in Sven discovering a newfound love for milk. 2: Being trapped in a freezer does nothing for Sven...except give him time to teach Train a little lesson. A whipcreamed topped lesson. SvenTrain.
1. Better Than Milk

A/N: I don't own Black Cat, I do however own all the books and a stray cat (as in it wanders around my neighborhood and I just

**A/N:** I don't own Black Cat, I do however own all the books and a stray cat (as in it wanders around my neighbourhood and I just feed it sometimes) who just happens to be all black and I call it Train Heartnet. How very creative of me. TT

**MATA!!:** 'Tis a boy on boy don't like it, don't read it.

**THANKS TO JAYDEN WINTERS FOR BETAING THIS!!**

"SVENNY BABY!!" Train exclaimed, running through the street, calling for his partner.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm your partner…NOT your 'Svenny Baby'!" Sven retorted, whacking Train on the head.

"Awww but 'Svenny Baby' is _so _much cuter than just 'Sven'," Train reasoned. He turned around, to find Eve standing behind him, book in hand. "Why, hello Princess! Did you and Svenny Baby have a good time at the zoo?" Train inquired, looking down at Eve who had been reading a book on child psychology.

Eve looked up from the book, sending a slight glare to her Sven-attention-rival and replied, "Fine." Train laughed at her hostility towards him. She was just a little girl but had the mind of an adult and the fighting skills to match. However, sometimes she could be as childish as Train, which was saying something.

"Oh, Sven!" Train proclaimed, as if an idea hit him like a bag of bricks. "I ran into Rins while I was eating and she wants to take Princess to some party tomorrow. Real fancy. She says that she needs Eve to pose as her younger sister." Train babbled as they walked towards the hotel they were currently staying at.

"But I wanted Eve to come with us to pick up Kingslee." Sven replied.

"Yeeeeah…but that might not be such a good idea," Train began, "It's said that Kingslee has a thing for little girls and if we use her for bait and something goes wrong…" he paused, "I don't even want to think about what would happen to her," he finished.

"I'll be okay. I want to help you Sven." Eve sent another glare over to Train, followed quickly by tugging on Sven's hand. Sven looked thoughtful for a moment and glanced over to Train who had one eye on Eve.

"No, Eve, Train's right. I don't think this is such a great one for you to do. You go with Rins. You know you'd be a great help to her if you went." Sven patted her on the head and opened the front door.

"Okay Sven. But if you need something, promise to call?" Eve asked, looking up at the older, green-haired man.

"Promise," he replied, ruffling up her hair.

-

The next day….

-

"That was no fun at all," Train said dejectedly, walking through the front door. The sweep had only lasted a few hours and it had mostly consisted of watching and following Kingslee. Yet when it came time to capture him, he gave up with almost no fight.

"Don't be stupid Train. It's better that way." Sven replied, lackadaisically walking in behind him, closing the door to the small apartment.

"Aw but Svenny! I wanted at the very least some kind of chase!" Train whined, tossing his coat down on the floor.

"Look," Sven began, tired of hearing Train whine, "Seeing as Eve is out for the night, how 'bout I take you out, eh?" the tall man offered, sitting down on the couch, picking up the newspaper from the cushion next to him.

"Really?!" Train exclaimed, wiggling his bottom, "Somewhere nice?"

"Where ever you want go." Upon hearing this, not only did Train's eyes light up but he pounced on Sven, like a cat on a mouse.

"YAY! I wanna go to that restaurant on the other side of town! You know the one where they have the ice sculptures?"

Sven hit Train on the back of the head with a newspaper. "When I said 'anywhere' I meant somewhere where we wouldn't spend the whole bounty!"

"Pwease Svenny-Baby?" Train gave his best kitten eyes and baby voice, clutching at Sven's shirt. The older man sighed. Why did Train always win?

"Fine. Go get ready."

"Yay!" That said, the black cat leapt off of his prey and dashed into his room.

-

"Wow Sven…this place is _really_ fancy." Train mumbled as the valet drove off with their car.

"They better be careful with my car." Sven muttered darkly, not hearing a thing that Train had just said.

Sven looked around once inside and immediately regretted his decision to take the Black Cat here. This place was going to cost him a fortune…especially with the way that Train ate! It was a seemingly nice décor; it had a Mediterranean theme about it with gold ceiling hooks and grape leaves in corners. There were many ice sculptures of a variety of fish. However…It wasn't until they were seated the Sven realized just why Train wanted to come here.

The dessert menu had several types of crème Brule, Train's favorite. Unfortunately crème Brule was _very_ expensive.

Train's eyes lit up like the fourth of July as he eagerly asked in a playful yet hopeful tone, "Sven? What am I allowed to get?" This was a ritual, Sven always put restrictions on Train's meals.

"Only two entrees with the way this is priced." Sven replied, calculating how much this would cost, including dessert and wine.

"Only two?" Train complained, immediately going back to looking at the menu. Sven wondered why the hell he was doing this. Why should _he _care if _Train _was happy? Well… he should, he reasoned with himself, just not as much as he did. Caring for your partner is one thing, obsessing over what restaurant to take him for dinner was a whole other story which Sven often did. Only rarely did he take Train somewhere nice. Really only about once a month. He felt a little guilty for that. Didn't know why. Just did.

A waiter then interrupted Sven's thought-train as he came to take their order. Train ordered the Three Cheese Chicken Cacciatore Pasta and Bistecca ala Fiorentina. Sven _was_ going to order the La Cotoletta ala Milanese…but after he saw that Train had ordered the two most expensive items on the menu, he settled on the Blood Orange and Garlic Chicken.

Once the waiter was gone, Sven leaned over the table and hissed, "Must you _always _pick the most expensive things on the menu _every_ _single time _I take you somewhere nice?!"

"Yes." Train simply stated with a flirtatious smile pasted across his lips. Sven boiled with rage…What did Train take him for, a money tree? They sat in an awkward silence until the food came out. Train had occupied himself by eating all of the complementary bread and sipping at his wine, sulking to himself. Sven sighed. He had forgotten to ask the waiter for milk.

"Can I get you gentlemen anything else?"

"Could you please bring me some milk?" The waiters eyebrows rose, but he nodded anyway and left quickly. Train beamed at him.

"I love you Sven!" He exclaimed. Sven grumbled and turned back to his food. All was going well now. Train had his milk, the food was delicious and if he was lucky, Train would share his dessert. Yes, all was well. That was, until Train opened his mouth.

"Hey, Sven?"

"Yeah?" Sven answered, drinking some of his wine.

"Is this like, a date?" Train's question was so innocent, it was cute. However, unfortunately, he had caught Sven off guard who choked and spit his wine out over the side of the table. Train's eyes widened as he watched the other man cough. "Are you okay? Sven? Did I say something wrong?"

"Train…What in…God's name made you…ask _that_?" Sven managed to get out, hacking up a lung.

"I don't know," Train said meekly. He definitely had that feeling that he said something wrong or stupid…Maybe Sven didn't feel that way about him? "It just...kind of feels like a date..." he finished.

Sven's eyes slightly widened as he came to the realization that Train was right, it did kind of feel like a date.

"Well...uh...Do you want it to be?"

'_Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes! Wait. What the hell am I thinking? Oh God please say yes!…' _Sven's mind screamed at Train's.

"...Yes?" Train questioned, more than answered.

"Fine, it's a date then!" Sven announced to the whole restaurant, doing a little dance on the inside. Oh yeah! This kitty was totally his! Sven brought his glass up and train mimicked the gesture, toasting to themselves. All in all, dinner was good...with the exception for the bill.

The ride home, however, was silent. Each was thinking of the night to come. Sure, it was nice that they had just had a wonderful first little date together…but now they had to go home and sleep in the same bed. It was bound to be a little awkward. At first.

They entered the apartment, still silent, and Sven immediately headed for the bathroom. Train, on the other hand, went to their shared bedroom and laid down. By the time that Sven entered the room, he was sure that everything would be back to normal. Alas, things didn't always work out the way that he wanted them to.

There lay Train, seemingly unaware of the picture he presented: no shirt, ruffled hair and a pair of extremely short shorts (which Sven wasn't _even _sure why he owned them in the first place). He looked like sex. Sven accidentally let a predatory growl escape his throat. And of course, Train looked up.

"Hey, you comin' to bed?" Train devilishly smiled, cocking his head to the side. A small blush crept across his cheeks.

"Yeah." Sven replied, loosening his tie. He walked slowly to the bed, lying down on his side. Train, not sensing his partner's discomfort, immediately snuggled up to him. "Uh Train?" The brunette looked up in an answering fashion and their eyes locked. Train let out a slight gasp as he looked into the eyes of his partner: Were they always that shade of brown? Suddenly, there were kisses, few at first, but they grew stronger, more passionate and more frequent.

Sven moaned as Train began removing his shirt, and sucking on the flesh that had been exposed. Once Train got to his nipple, he forgot to function and could no longer think straight. It wasn't long until Train abandoned Sven's chest and moved on to other things. Train smirked as he removed Sven's pants, letting out his enlarged member. Slowly, the Black Cat leaned over the sweeper and let a hot breath out on the tip. Sven shivered at the contact and Train smirked, dipping his head down and fully devouring his sex.

Sven let out a scream and a moan all at once, due to Train swirling his tongue around his cock. "T-Train!" Sven moaned. Train ran his tongue along the long vein, on the underside of Sven's dick. It didn't take long after that until Train had Sven coming. He happily lapped up all of his new lovers seed.

"That's the best milk I've ever had." Train happily said, licking the side of his mouth. Sven nearly came a second time from the sight of something so…innocently erotic.

"Really? Then I'll have to try it sometime." Sven deadpanned, pushing Train down and thanking all the powers that be that Eve wasn't there that night. The sweeper literally ripped off Train's shorts, hurrying to reveal all of the other man's toned body. Apparently milk did the body good, and judging by Train's size, it must have done a whole lot of good.

"This may hurt a bit, but I don't have anything to ease it with right now, okay?" Sven informed the man beneath him. Train nodded and looked at his lover in anticipation.

Sven licked his fingers slowly, taunting Train. "God, Sven…you're such a tease!" Train complaining. When he felt them ready, he inserted his pointer finger in Train's entrance quickly. This caused Train to squeeze his eyes shut from the pain.

"You okay?" Sven asked, almost sounding concerned.

"Y-Yeah. Just keep going." Train huffed and Sven obeyed. Soon a second finger was inserted, brushing the prostate, and at that point, Sven started to stroke Train's limping dick. After a while, a third and final digit was inserted and Train was beginning to enjoy the sensation. Sven smiled and removed his fingers as Train whimpered for more.

"Be patient love." Sven whispered, slicking up his member with their pre-cum. The sweeper quickly inserted his cock into Train. Train, being as cat like as he was, arched into Sven and began mewling.

"Move!" Train demanded when Sven stopped to give him time to adjust. Sven smiled, kissed Train, and did as he was ordered to. His thrust started out slow but quickly picked up pace at Train's insistence.

"Sven! Oh my god Sven! Harder!" Train screamed as he neared his peak, Sven threw caution into the wind and pounded into his lover mercilessly. Soon, Train came with a cry of 'SVEN!', his semen shooting between them. Sven soon followed after with a few more thrusts and a grunt of Train's name.

The two of them lay there, trying to catch their breath, when Sven abruptly pulled out. "What are you doing?" Train asked as he saw where Sven's head was going. Sven smirked and dipped his head down. His answer was an action as he began licking Train clean from their activity. Train could only watch in fascination as the man cleaned him, kind of like a cat.

"You know," Sven began, crawling back up to Train, "I think I like that better that milk."

**A/N:** Eh, still could have been better. Why do I suck at writing?! T.T Whatever, enjoy the next chapter!!


	2. Whipping Cream

**A/N:** I don't own Black Cat.

**MATA!!:** So, I had a few request to make a chapter two…here it is. Let me just say that I haven't written a lemon in five months, go easy on me, please. .

**Better Than Milk**

**Chapter Two: Whipping Cream**

"Eve!" Sven called from the doorway, "Eve, hurry up we're going to be late!" Seconds later the blonde girl floated into the room, book in hand.

"I'm ready."

"Princess," Train said grinning, "You can't take a book to a party." He patted her on the head as if she were the silliest child he'd ever met.

"It's for the car ride," She almost snarled at him and strode out the door, leaving Train slightly dumbfounded at her harshness. Sven chuckled, holding the door for Train, giving him a quick peck as he passed.

Eve entered the mansion first, her book left in the car as promised, followed by Train and Sven. They were there to survey a new case, a one Yarley Ulmerten, convicted of felon in several countries for various thefts and a homicide. Tonight he was attending a party held by a local billionaire where the three were hoping to intercept him.

"Good evening, sirs, madam; may I take your coats?" The butler asked. Sven handed the man his coat and took Eve's for her. They proceeded into the ballroom where they were met with the sight of at least a hundred men and women dressed in the finest clothing.

"Hey!" A voice called and Sven turned in it's direction, it was Rinslet, "Hey, it's about time, I almost thought you wouldn't show."

"Yea, well, someone took their precious time," Train grumbled looking away, Eve glared up at the sweeper and turned back to the woman before them.

"Some of us like to look presentable when they go places," She replied.

"Now, now, let's not start that," Sven commented, "Rins, have you seen Ulmerten?"

"Not hide nor hair, tell you what I'll bring Eve with me and we can look in pairs, 'kay?" They agreed and split.

"Sven, when we find him, can we play with him a little?" Train asked, sipping his punch.

"No, only if he tries anything." Sven found as of late, he'd been getting more and more lienent with Train, and that he'd been giving in easier to the Black Cats' whims. This, was a decidedly bad idea, for now the former Chronos thought he could get away with almost anything.

Which he did most of the time, but still.

"Sven," Train spoke in a low hiss and nodded in the direction the entrance. There was a man with his back turned to the two, he was speaking to a couple, who kept nodding and gesturing. He had dark hair and was the same height as Ulmerten, "You think that's him? I can only see the side of his face."

"Don't know, let's follow." They made their way across the room only to watch as the man exited through a door on the side. Sven opened the door and found a large kitchen, with cooks and cleaning people running about and shouting.

"Now where'd he go?" Train scratched his head, " Ah, Sven over here!" Train grabbed his partner's arm and lead him though the mass of workers, all carrying some sort of food. He opened a door he thought he saw the man enter and suddenly was pushed forward.

"Hah, didn't think you'd really catch me did you?" Train and Sven turned to the person who'd pushed them and found Ulmerten smiling cruelly, "Well, I'll just leave you two here to think about you actions!" With that he shut the door.

"Ahh! Sven, what just happened?" Train asked.

"Train…we're in a dairy freezer," Sven said, slightly shocked. (1) He then turned on Train, "You thought you saw him go into a dairy freezer?!"

"No, I saw him go this general direction!" Train yelled, "Are we going to freeze to death?"

"And you know, you could have shot him right then!" Sven yelled, ignoring the other mans question.

"But, this is fun!"

"I'll show you fun! Get over here and help me open this door!" After twenty minutes of banging, prying and pushing Sven slid down the freezer door, huffing, "And we can't even shoot our way out."

"Sven, are you angry?"

"No," Sven's tone said that he was anything but.

Train sat down on a crate next to Sven and began searching through boxes that lay on the shelves, "Hey look, Sven, strawberries. You want some?"

"No."

"Oh," Train kept digging, "How about some raspberries?"

"No."

"Sven, do you-"

"I don't want anything, but to get out of this damned freezer and catch Ulmerten, can you do that for me?!" Sven's outburst left Train speechless before the Black Cat turned back to his box of food.

It'd been quite for a while then, and Sven had almost fallen asleep against the door. He wondered why no one had come into the freezer as of yet, and how much longer it would be until they did. He was startled awake by something cold plopping on his stomach.

"What the-?" He looked down to see Train slowly licking of some whipped cream from his stomach. "What are you doing?"

"I'm hungry," Train replied licking his lips and looking up at Sven. The brown haired man pulled his partners shirt up some more, and drew a line down the middle with the cream. Sven could only watch as Train's little pink tongue glided down his stomach, cleaning him. It was then that Train reached for Sven's belt buckle, undoing the pants and pulling them down a little before his wrist was seized by Sven's hand.

"Hold on, I'm hungry too." Sven smirked, pushing Train back a little so he'd lay back. Sven immediately went for Trains pants, pulling them down with one fail swoop, freeing Trains erection. Sven chuckled before pushing Trains shirt up, and drawing a line from his nipples to his member in whip cream, then proceeded to completely engulf the pulsating cock with the cool treat.

"Thirsty too?" Train panted, already excited from the ministrations.

"Very." Sven took his time licking the whip cream, stopping every so often to leave a love bite and dip his tongue into Trains navel. Once he reached his destination he looked up at Train, who was on his elbows watching him intently. Sven flicked his tongue on the side of the member clearing a patch of cream. "Train," He began.

"What?" The sweeper moaned out.

Suddenly, Train found his wrists handcuffed to leg of a shelf, arms high above his head. "Tell me why it's a bad idea to blindly follow a target," Sven demanded

"Whhhaaaa?" Train shook his wrists against the cool metal.

"Tell me." Sven gave another flick to the reddening cock, "And I'll give you what you want." Sven knew Train was ready for this, the pre-cum leaking from his slit did nothing to hide the fact.

"Uhmmm, so you don't end up in a freezer?"

"Ding, ding, ding!" Sven gave a long swipe to the shaft and Train mewled.

"Again!" He cried.

"Oh ho ho," Sven chuckled, "Tell me why you should hope for sweeps to be calm."

"Ergh, to save time and keep everyone safe!" Train thrashed around a bit, trying to shove his hips into Sven's mouth, but the older man set a firm arm across them.

"You're on a roll today," Sven told him, then gave another lick from the bottom to the top of the shaft, "I'll give you two for that." This time he made little circles with his tongue and he made his way to the top. Train though he might come from that alone.

"Okay, last one, what should you do if you see a target making a break for it and entering a room?"

"Augh, Sven, just do it already!" Train cried, he needed release and he needed it now!

"Oh no, answer. Here, I'll give you some motivation," He cleaned the last of the whip cream of the shaft, leaving only the head covered. "All or nothing."

"You should, you should survey the room before entering!" Train shouted.

"What do we have for him, Johnny?!" Sven swirled his tongue around the head and cleaned away all of the cream, and Train fell back nearly melting.

"Please, Sven, I need this, please," The Black Cat moaned wantonly. Sven gave a little smile before taking all of Train into his mouth, slowly bringing his head back up to swirl his tongue around the tip and trace the slit. Train was in absolute heaven by now, the only thing that would make it better was to be able to come!

Sven bobbed his head up and down Train's dick, occasionally stopping to lick the slit. He could tell Train was close, by the way the brown haired man squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head this way and that. Sven decided to put the boy out of his misery and gave a long lick to the underside vein before suckling the head of the engorged member.

Train gave a shout of elation and promptly released himself into his partners mouth, Sven dutifully lapped up all of the cats seed before placing small kisses on his thighs, hips and lower stomach.

"Ah, you're the best, Sven," Train purred out, sated.

"Yea, and I'm not done." Train's eyes snapped open as he watched the green haired man spread his legs. Sven reached for the bottle of whip cream, squirting some into his hand and smirked up at Train.

The brunette gasped as something cold invaded his opening, a questioning finger circling the expanse around it. Sven's smirk never left as the sweeper bent down and inserted his tongue into Train's hole.

"Oh, my God, Sven!" Train called, pushing down as far as he could on that wet muscle withering around inside of him, driving him mad with the utmost pleasure. "Please, Sveeeennnnn." Train's flaccid cock was now back full force, ready for another round.

"What do you want, Train?" Sven asked, licking around the rim of his opening.

"I want you, inside of me," Train moaned.

"What part?" Sven teased, thrust his tongue hard back into his prey.

"I want your cock!" Train pleaded.

"Really? It doesn't sound it," Sven singsong, inserted two fingers all the way into Train.

"Augh! More! I need you Sven, I need you!" The fingers began scissoring and curling, looking for that sweet spot buried within the brunette. Train called out salaciously, tears streaming down his eye and precum sliding down his peen in rivulets.

"More?" The questing finger dug deeper where they brushed the golden patch of nerves that had Train screaming for more.

"Sven, pl-please! Please just fuck me now! I'll never do anything bad again and I'll always listen to you and I won't make you take me to expensive places to eat if you just out your fucking cock into my ass and screw me into the floor!" Sven chortled before reaching for his pants and pulling them down to revel his straining member.

"If that's what you want."

"Fuck yes!"

Scooping up some of Trains precum and his own, Sven lubed up his sex. Leaning over he took a perk nipple into his mouth and lapped at it, setting the tip on Trains opening, he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when suddenly his was buried hilt deep into Train. The sneaky cat had pushed himself back onto Sven before the green haired man could torture him anymore. "Eager?"

Train merely growled and wiggled his hips. Sven didn't even start slow, just pulled out all the way and slammed back in, drawing an incoherent statement from Train. The pace stayed somewhat like that for awhile, the only sound in the room was pants and moans, the slight hum of the freezer, and flesh slapping against flesh in a sordid dance.

Train let out a huff of breath, the air making small ice crystals in front of him. "Sven, _harder_!" Sven complied, kicking the pace up a notch, leaving Train's arms to rattle against the railing they were bound to. "Sven, I want to touch you." Thrusting back in Sven reached up and undid the handcuffs, then let his hand s fall back to their place on either side of Train's hips.

Train grabbed on to Sven's shoulders, lifting himself off the ground a bit, before slamming himself down to met Sven's thrust.

"Oh, God, Traaiiinnn" Sven groaned out at the new addition. It was too much; they both wouldn't last much longer.

"Sven," Train began, feeling a coil in his belly tightened, "Sven, I'm going, SVEN!" Train's muscles clenched wrapping around Sven engulfed member bringing the green haired man to white hot ecstasy at the same time as Train, whose seed was now painted between them.

They both fell back, exhausted. After sometime Trains picked his head up and whispered, "Sven?"

"Yea?"

"What's that sign say by that read button in the corner?"

Sven looked to where Train was pointing and read out angrily, "You are not trapped!" He turned blistering eyes onto his partner who merely smiled sheepishly.

**A/N:** How was my first sex scene after five months? Just so you all know, it's about 25 degrees F in a dairy freezer, it's not that cold when you're in there, really. Yes, I did use the word peen in this. :D Okay, review if you wish!


End file.
